child's play
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [One shot] [Yukiru] Yuki was just minding his own when she invited him to play a game with her, who would have known it would have changed everything. [slight AU]


"Your it!" squealed a little girl, she had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, she must have been six or seven the same age as the boy she had tagged, Yuki Sohma. Yuki blinked a few times, he didn't know this girl nor knew why she wanted to play with _him_ out of all the boys on the playground.

The girl's smile vanished, "I'm sorry! Your Mommy told you not to play with strangers didn't she! I'm sorry!!" she was quite the spaz bowing and such.

He shook his head and offered a small smile "It was my fault…I'm Yuki Sohma…"

"I'm Tohru Honda," she smiled at him. "Would you like to play with me and some of my friends? We're playing tag!"

"Okay!"

Tohru grabbed his hand and run, dragging a blushing Yuki along. She took him to the sandbox where seven other children where, Yuki knew a few of them he saw Haru his younger cousin sitting by an odd girl with black hair. His other cousin Momiji was cheering on a blonde who was currently shoving a boy with black hair into the sand.

"Take it back, Kakeru!" shouted the outraged blond.

Kakeru; the boy getting his head shoved into the sand waved his arms around in a reply.

"Arisa!! Don't be so mean!" shouted another girl.

"It's alright Komaki-chan…" the other girl that was speaking stopped. "Kimi thinks your name is to long! Maki-chan is better!" Kimi nodded. "He'll give in soon," she giggled.

"GIRLS ARE BETTER THEN BOYS!!!" Kakeru yelled and Arisa dropped him. The blond smirked satisfied she sat by the odd girl with black hair.

"Tohru is coming…"

They all turned and it was Kimi who reacted first.

"Tohru-chan!" she ran to her, observing the stranger she smiled. "Kimi thinks he is cute! Who is he?"

"This is Yuki Sohma!!" Tohru nodded in an excited matter.

"I'm Kimi Toudou…" she took the liberty of stealing him from Tohru taken him by the arm over to her group of friends.

She pointed to everyone starting with the odd girl, "That's Saki Hanajima, she's weird!" she stated proudly. "She likes to be called Saki!"

"Nice to meet you,"

"That's Momiji, he really hyper! Haru, isn't he your cousin?? And Arisa, don't mess with her she'll beat you up! ….and over there is the local love birds Kakeru and Maki-chan." She giggled at her jokes.

"I'm not! Girls have cooties!"

"Whad ya say Manabe?!" Arisa rolled up her sleeve.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Ahem…Everybody this is Yun-Yun!!"

"Everybody know everybody? Then let the mission begin!!" Kakeru want over to Arisa and slapped her arm. "ARISA IS IT!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" then he ran off towards the monkey bars.

"Come back here Kakeru I'm gonna kill you!" she chased after him.

That's how it was for awhile Yuki get it a few times but otherwise nothing eventful had happen. After awhile he noticed it Tohru wasn't playing he had stopped running and decided to look for her. He looked by the monkey bars and no Tohru he did find he other cousins Kagura and Kyo, he smiled at them and waved. Kagura waved back but Kyo glared at him grabbed Kagura's hand and started in the opposite direction. Yuki was left confused but he walked on until he felt a tap on his back. He turned to see Tohru before he could say anything she giggled and did something very unchild like she kissed him on his lips.  
It was the best moment in Yuki's life too bad Tohru ran off before he could say anything. He did the only thing that made sense he chased after her.

Kyoko Honda was gathering up all the children to take up the picture, they were all there except for Tohru and Yuki. Kyoko had eleven children with her though wondering who had replaced her daughter she looked to see Kagura holding Kyo's hand.

"Hey red,"

Kyo blinked twice and looked up at her, "yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked ruffling his hair.

Kyo laughed and nodded in response.

"Can you find me my daughter, Tohru?"

Kyo saluted her and ran off to find Tohru, though after he had left Kyoko and Kagura he realized something.

"What does she look like?" he asked the playground.

Tohru kept running she was a fast little girl, but she did get a head start after all she saw a man and hide behind him as a giggling girl who wouldn't be thinking would. The man thankfully was not a child molester but was the good man Kazuma Sohma unaware that Tohru was behind him Yuki ran past him thinking nothing of it.

Tohru burst into little giggles after Yuki had pasted, "Thank you for letting me hide behind you, kind sir." She bowed.

Kazuma Sohma smiled, "Your quite welcome." he bend down and handed the girl something "Now run off,"

Tohru said her thanks and did as she was told she was playing a whole new game.

The other children had assembled in the sand box, bored like children get they sat when Momiji had come up with the greatest idea.

"Let's play Hide-n-go seek!!" the energetic boy yelled.

"Not without Tohru and Yun-Yun!" Kimi stated crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Where'd they go anyway?" Arisa asked looking at Saki who frowned.

"I don't know…" Saki's voice drifted she was in her own world.

"Maybe they started playing without us…" Haru commented.

"Who's gunna be it?" Maki-chan asked

Arisa went to Kakeru and punch as hard as she could causing him to shoot it up in pain, she grinned. "Looks like we have our seeker!"

"Not fair!!" Kakeru whined. The other children laughed and they began to play their game.

Kyo wander past Yuki didn't even granted him a glance he didn't have time to glare at the rat he was on a mission. To find a girl who was a total mystery to him, he sighed but kept walking he wouldn't give up.

Yuki was too busy thinking about where Tohru could be to even notice his cousin next to him he had so many questions for her, he didn't know where to begin. His mind wandering letting his legs go to automatic.

Tohru had stopped running and decided to take a break; she was a tired little girl after all. She found a good place to take a rest; under a big oak tree, clutching Kazuma's present she drifted to sleep.

Kimi was the first one to be found; under the slide, then Haru; behind the swings, followed by Momiji; playing in some bushes with rabbits, after that Saki; on the bench reading a book, and Maki-Chan; behind him the whole time. But No Arisa.

"Curse her!" Kakeru yelled as he and the other children ran looking around for her.

Arisa sighed sitting in the big oak tree she was getting bored up there by herself, she spotted Yuki and Kyo so she climbed up to hide behind a branch.

"Tohru!!" Yuki shouted and ran over to her, Kyo who had been walking with him ran after him.

"Is she dead?" asked Kyo.

"She's asleep!" Yuki yelled, bothered by the idea of the little girl being dead.

"You don't have to yell!" Kyo shot back, bending down to shake the girl awake.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Tohru, why did you run?" Yuki asked confused.

Tohru had a blank look on her face, she was trying to remember. "Oh! I'm sorry, Yuki-kun we were playing!"

"Oh," Yuki replied a bit bothered but he put on a smile.

"Your mom is looking for you…" Kyo said breaking the moment that was being taken place causing Yuki to glare at him for once.

"Oh!!!" she grabbed both the arms, "I forgot!! The picture!!" she took of causing the poor tired boys to run with her.

"Arisaaaaa come on!!!" Kakeru yelled, he looked at Kyoko "she won't come out." He stated.

Kyoko sighed, she had eleven and Arisa was already in one picture. She took the photo of the children after two they all ran off.

"I have to go home now…" Kyo told Kagura.

"I'll walk you home!"

They said their goodbyes and went home.

Arisa still hadn't come back so Saki, Haru and Momiji went to look for her. The children now getting bored once more.

"Why don't we play telephone?" Maki-chan suggested.

"Kimi doesn't know how to play."

"That game is lame!" Kakeru stated.

Maki-chan crossed her arms, "Fine you think of something, Manabe."

"Why don't we play tag again?" Tohru suggested sensing the argument that was going to commence. They all agreed.

It was the funniest days that Yuki had in a long time, but then again all happy things had to come to an end. Tohru was it and she hugged him.

It was funny, none of them would ever remember. Hatori had a field day with it nobody was allowed to remember that day. Nobody except Arisa but like all young children she forgot with time. She forget meeting her love for the first time. Tohru forgot her first kiss. Only Yuki would have anything to be happy about; not be able to live with the guilt of telling Tohru that he loved her. That was the one good thing.

**Sometime later**

_Kyoko was going through her scrap book while Tohru was at school; she came upon one she couldn't put her finger on. It was a group of children; the one without her daughter had the children looking a bit bothered and worried except for the blonde girl she was grinning a had a peace sign, she remind Kyoko of Uo-chan. The other picture had Kakeru and Maki-chan holding hand, Kimi making a puke face at this. There was Tohru standing next to two boys; she had kissed the purple haired boy on his cheek. The orange hair boy looked a bit sour about it.A girl hugging him;Kagura. Saki had a small smile on her face, Momiji was on Haru's shoulder and Haru was off in his own little world. In the backround you could spot the little blonde girl walking with a teenage boy. _

"Kyoko?" Kyo asked,

"Hm?"

"Who's that?"

"Tohru and some of her friends…though I can't say I remember any of these people….hey doesn't that kid look like you?" she laughed.

Kyo looked at it, "Yeah…" he smiled grimly noticing the purple haired boy.

-Fin-

**I felt I had been neglecting Furuba and I got this awesome idea. I would like you guys to review and tell me how I did if you do I shall give you a cookie. I don't own Fruits Basket because if I did Kyo would have to fight for Tohru's love! Rivals! Anyways enough of my rant. Let me know if I should write more FB fics. **


End file.
